


"After the final, let's end this."

by punching_potato



Series: We Were Born To Ship Victuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BOI HE BETTER NOT, Episode 11, I NEEDED CONTEXT FOR THAT LINE SO I WROTE THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: THE ENDING OF EPISODE 11 HAD ME SHOOK SO THIS IS WHAT I WROTE TO MAKE IT BETTER





	

“After the final, let’s end this.”

Victor continued to dry himself off, “What’s this?”

 

Yuri sighed, hands still shaking. “Us.”

 

Victor dropped the towel.  
“Yuri- “

“Victor I want to get married after the final.”

Victor chocked on his words. “Yuri, I thought that we were.”  
Yuri shook his head. “No, you said after I win gold. I’m saying gold or not.”

Victor lightly chuckled. “Yuri, that’s what I wanted. All along. I’ve always just wanted you. But I know you have it in you to win.”

Yuri fought his tears. His disappointment in his performance coming back to taunt him.  
“Victor, you saw me out there. I have no chance. Especially after Yurio beat your record.”

Victor reached out and firmly grasped Yuri’s right hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth, he pecked the gold ring that lied there.  
“Yuri, you mean more to me than anything else I have ever come across in my life. You have given me the chance to love and to live. Yuri, I will marry you, gold medal or not.”

 

Yuri began the waterworks. This time from love instead of anger.

 

“I love you, Victor.”  
“And I you, Yuri.” 

Their faces inched closer until their foreheads were touching, swallowing each other’s breath.  
Their lips met in a firework of love and passion.

 

That night Victor and Yuri slept, knowing that whatever the results were tomorrow, they’d still have each other.


End file.
